Wammy House
by Evilblood
Summary: Wammy House has a troubling past. It all started with a happy little girl, and a smart little boy. Rated T for freedom and language.  A companion fic to Detective A .
1. Chapter 1

**This is about Wammy House and it's upbringing. Not only that, but also about 'Alternate' and 'Backup'. A story I conjured up that I hope you enjoy. **

**I don't own Death Note**

* * *

><p>Alice M. Wammy was a happy bright little girl. She was the granddaughter of Quillish Wammy the famous inventor; he loved her like no other. He was a very kind grandfather as well as a father. He had one child when he was younger, but Mr. Wammy's wife, Lilly, died giving birth do Landon. Landon ended up marring an orphan by the name of Amanda. They had they're beautiful bundle of joy Alice when they were ready for a child and everything went according to plan. Quillish Wammy was never so happy and proud of his son then when Alice was born.<p>

When Alice was six years old she went on a road trip with her parents on their way to see her grandfather Quillish Wammy. She was so excited she wouldn't stop bouncing in the back and Landon was starting to get mad at her behavior. He wasn't watching the road and swerved into the other lane causing a terrible and violent car accident.

Within seconds Alice watched Landon and Amada die from loss of blood. She managed to get away from the car with minimal damage. Nothing a couple stiches couldn't fix. She remembers being flown away from the car before it exploded. Then something either dust or rust sprinkled its way onto the six year old girl; as well as a black book. She picked up the book and chucked it into the burning flames that were her parents.

The paramedics quickly rushed Alice to the hospital and contacted Quillish Wammy telling him of the resent news. Quillish made his way to the hospital and watched his granddaughter cry her eyes out into his chest. Quillish Wammy had a new feeling for orphans seeing his granddaughter orphaned before his eyes.

This was enough to inspire Quillish Wammy to build an orphanage. There were plenty of orphanages around the globe already. That wasn't original, but Quillish was an inventor. Couldn't he invent a different kind of orphanage? An orphanage that would teach its children to benefit the world.

He took legal guardianship of his granddaughter and tried his best to make her happy. He quickly realized she was a gifted young girl. Quillish quickly thought of the perfect thing. An orphanage for gifted children.

He began the construction immediately; it would be in Winchester England. Quillish already owned a rather large and luxurious house; why not use it for the children? He did just that. Within months the orphanage dubbed Wammy's house was ready and running. Alice had to stay in the house, but Quillish didn't want her to have special treatment just because she was his granddaughter. So everyone in the house was to go by alias'.

Alice was to go by A because she was illegibly the first orphan at Wammy's and her real name started with an A. Her IQ was test and she scored abnormally high for her age. This pleased Quillish to no end.

The first official orphan that was taken into Wammy's house was a small pale child from the Lawliet family. That was all Quillish knew. He was home schooled before his parents died at the age of 8. What was particularly odd about this child was his knowledge; just looking at him you wouldn't guess that he was any smarter than your average 8 year old, but even talking to him you could see it. He wasn't the normal child. He was special. His IQ was tested as well and he scored far above A; far above Quillish Wammy himself.

Quillish Wammy was his guardian at this point, and he knew he had to do something with the Lawliet child. Something for the world; this child was too special to be treated like a spoiled brat. Quillish decided since this child was so smart he might have some idea's.

Quillish sat down with the Lawliet child and stared into his large pupils. "What do we call you?" Quillish started.

He looked up at Quillish with something not quite placed as anger, but could be taken as such. "I am L," he stated.

Quillish nodded, "Well L, it seems that you are a very smart little boy. It is a terrible tragedy that your parents have died, but here at Wammy's we realize your potential. You could do anything you wanted to do. What do you want to do L?"

L looked in awe at Quillish, "I could do anything?"

Quillish smiled at the small pale boy with ragged black hair, "Yes. I myself am an inventor: trying to better human kind. You could help mankind in many ways L."

L looked down at his hands noticing his book 'The Blanched Soldier'; a novel about the famous detective Sherlock Holmes, told in the view of the famed detective himself. 'Sherlock Holmes was a detective from England. I've read all of his books, including this one, many times," L thought. "I want to be a super detective," L murmured to Quillish.

Quillish didn't laugh at L because he thought if anyone could do it L could. Quillish tried L out on this. Quillish let L prepare for this himself. L knew if he wanted to be a detective he'd have to hide his identity. No one would take an 8 year old seriously, but first Quillish had to give L his first case. L took his sweet time solving the case too. For his defense though it was a hard case that the police had given up on.

He didn't move out of this odd hunched sitting position for days on end. It was a week before L moved and that was to take a bite of cake that Quillish had set out in front of him. L solved the case in 6 months; never once leaving that position and he insisted upon having nothing but sweets. He simply turned to Quillish once he found out with the biggest smile on his face that had acquired black circles under his eyes. "Quillish, there is no murderer. This was a suicide made to look like a murder. Now can you make me a cake?" he asked putting a thing thumb to his lips.

Quillish was amazed that this 8 year old had figured that out when no other detective could. He gave the anonymous tip to the police and it was accepted. Quillish had decided that L wouldn't start his detective work until he graduated from college.

Back to little Alice, she had been dubbed the second smartest kid at Wammy's; followed by a certain someone. Me. I am your narrator, B.B. Anyways, Quillish had this idea that if anything happened to L his work needed to be followed. Since Alice was the second smartest kid at Wammy's and known as A the children were made to think it stood for Alternate. I was supposed to be Backup.

Let's get something straight; A wasn't like other Wammy kids. She didn't want to step over L, she didn't want to be him one day. She was thinking about being a doctor actually, and I wanted her to be. I wanted her to be happy, but as she got older and the more Quillish spent away with L helping him become the perfect detective the more pressure was put on A to be like him. She didn't want to be like him. I on the other hand just wanted to follow A. I was second in line so I knew I had no chance of being L before her so I just wanted L to remain safe so she didn't have to be used.

Alice was just as smart as L, but she was Quillish Wammy's granddaughter, and she didn't have what it took to change the world. As a doctor though I thought she could find treatments for illness' like no other.

Alice was only 11 when L moved away from Wammy's to start his big shot life as a detective. Once he left she cried for a week straight. I couldn't bear to see her cry like that so I asked her what was wrong. She actually missed the bastard. The bastard that ruined her life and she missed him! I tried to be understanding, but it nearly broke my heart that she missed him. I wanted to hurt him badly for hurting her, but I had a feeling that would hurt her worse.

Instead I told her that she would just have to work hard at school and get her IQ up so she could work with L. Even if I didn't want her to this seemed to cheer her up some. I always wondered if she loved L like I loved her. Did she know that I was here for her? Apparently not. The longer L was gone the more she'd cry and the less she'd talk to me. It was becoming unbearable for the both of us.

My favorite memory was the night before she killed herself. I could see the numbers ticking away, but I still didn't know what they meant. She looked happy again. She smiled; it had been so long since she had smiled. Her long blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes were like they used to be. She told me everything; about Quillish being her grandfather and her parent's death. She told me that I've been her best friend at Wammy's and I helped her cope with everything. I finally thought she was getting better. I finally though she might forget about L and want to be a doctor again, but then I woke up the next morning.

I was happy again when I woke up. I thought maybe we'd go out and get some ice cream together today like we used to when we were little. I ran into her bedroom her hair gleaming gold while curled down her back as she was swinging from the ceiling fan. I remember going numb and I began shaking. The hot tears were unbearable as I dropped to my knees screaming. I was screaming at L. I was screaming at Quillish. I was screaming at myself.

Rodger came to calm me down. I punched him in the face and broke his nose. I yelled profanity at him and told him that I was better than Wammy. I was better than L! I am better than L. I hate him for what he did to Alice, that stupid bastard!

I knew he was on the lookout for me. He knew I was close to Alice. Even when he was at Wammy's he was careful around me when he talked to Alice. Which was regrettably a lot. She'd talk to him often as well. I think L knew that I loved Alice. He had to, or else he wouldn't have been on the lookout for me.

Alice was only sixteen when she died, I was seventeen, and L was eighteen. She was two years away from being able to run away to be a doctor. Not that she wanted to be a doctor anymore. She wanted to be at L's side. Like he would have let her; the cocky bastard probably thought she wasn't worth his breathe.

I lit the match that would end my life.

It's a shame I can't hang myself like you did Alice, but this way I can get a hold on L. I'll beat L for you since you were too young to know that you were supposed to be his enemy. I kissed the match and rushed up in flames. Just like Alice's parents. That had to count for something, huh Alice?

The burning pain was worth it; I felt as though I could find Alice again, as though I could see her again, as if I could feel her soft hair just once more.

The pain stopped suddenly and I was pushed down. I saw a bright light and Alice was standing with her hands out to me. She was smiling with her hair swirling around her; her blue eyes twinkling like blue diamonds. I relaxed against the iron grip that held me even if it did hurt like hell. I laughed, a laugh that wasn't a horrid and crazed laugh, but a happy and merry laugh. This was all worth it since I got to see my Alice.

I'm sorry I lost Alice.

But I got to see you one last time. Now I just have to wait until I die so I can see you again.

I'll be with you again.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review and tell me what you thought. Also tell me if you a drabble about B.B's background and I'll make another chapter on here about it~<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**I didn't expect this to be a companion fic, but I had an idea and I went with it! So this is a companion fic to my story Detective A~ If you haven't read that please do~**

* * *

><p>How did I, B.B, come to Wammy's house? I was there shortly after L because of my mother. My father left my mother shortly after I was conceived. She never let me see a picture of him. I don't think she had a picture of him anymore.<p>

My mother was a pleasant woman; she always tried to please me and in return I didn't fuss much. She had long black hair with lovely blue eyes. She didn't smile often, but when she did it was beautiful. It made me wonder why my father ever wanted to leave my mother. Now that I think about it. It was probably because of me.

I loved my mother for keeping me with her. As I got around the age of five she started acting different towards me. She wasn't the same pleasant woman anymore; she was rash and horrid. She started screaming at me about my father. I remember her yelling something in particular once. "You made your father leave! I hate you!" she balled. Then she slapped me across the face for crying with her. She gasped and I could see the regret in her eyes. She pulled me into a hug and cooed me to sleep. She told me she wouldn't hit me ever again, and that she was sorry.

I believed her.

Things went back to normal and she acted like the pleasant woman I loved. In the back of my head I always wondered if she would hit me again.

She did.

Some night's she would just beat me mercilessly. It was only with her hands though. This continued for two years, and on one night in particular when I was seven she lost it. This caused me to go to Wammy's. I spilled my plate of food one night onto the floor and she hit me with a small pan, repeatedly. I screamed, cried, and begged for my life. I felt blood run everywhere and I was beginning to get very cold and numb.

I looked up at my mother for the last time. She looked so angry and vile. I didn't hate her, and I still don't. I deserved what she did to be. I made my father go away, I made her happiness go away.

After looking up at her I just remember blackness.

When I woke up from the darkness there was a blinding light. I ended up in the hospital. Someone had found my mother beating me to death, and stopped her. I didn't know whether to hate that person for putting my mother behind bars, or thank them for saving me.

That's when I met Quillish Wammy. In the hospital; he came to my with his wrinkly face and smiled down at me. I could see his name above his head along with random numbers. "I've heard great things from you little boy. Do you want to come with me to my orphanage?" he asked.

I knew my mother was gone, out of reach, but I didn't want to go with him. I had nowhere else to go though. "Fine," I murmured.

"What's your name?" Quillish questioned.

"B…." I couldn't remember. I still can't remember what my name was. I looked up at a chuckling Quillish. I wasn't amused; I was scared. How could I not remember my own name?

"Well that's perfect B because you will be known as B by all the children. If you are as smart as people tell me you are then you will stand for Backup," he smiled that damn happy smile.

"What will I be a 'Backup' for?" I asked puzzled.

"For L," he said simply as he got up and left the room. I didn't see Quillish Wammy again until he came and picked me up from the hospital. He was too busy with L I suppose.

I was scared and alone when I came to Wammy's. I didn't know anyone, but then again who did? The high building was so intimidating, but there were children spread across the lawn laughing and playing. Watari looked down at my curiosity and smiled, "These children are here yet to be tested. Just orphans. Not orphans that I want in my orphanage yet." I shuttered at Quillish's odd nature. Who would dare turn away orphans because they weren't 'special?' Someone damn near a monster.

Quillish Wammy didn't show me to my room or try and make me feel welcomed. He showed me into a room with a younger looking man named… Rodger Ruvie. Rodger gave me many tests and looked thoughtfully at the end of each one. Finally after all of the tests he called Quillish back and they whispered behind my back. I didn't hear what they said, nor do I care what they said. They both turned to me though and welcomed me to Wammy's. They lead me to my room and left me alone.

I didn't know what to do.

I began to cry.

A knock came at my door and I froze in place looking in horror towards the door. I tried to wipe my tears away before opening the door slowly. A girl around my age was standing there with her head cocked to the side. She looked at me and smiled sympathetically, "You okay? I thought I heard you crying."

She had long curly hair and delightful blue eyes. Almost like mother's. I looked above her; Alice Wammy. She was related to Quillish then? She waved her hand in front of my gawking face, "Hello?"

I flinched and blinked realizing I hadn't answered her question and had been staring. "Oh. No I'm not okay, but I think I will be," I whispered.

She held her hand out to me smiling, "Do you want to be friends? I don't know anyone else here. I am A!"

"I'm B," I introduced myself and took her hand. She giggled and led me through Wammy's and appearing into a rather dark and gloomy room. The only light coming into the room was the light from the hallway and the blue screen from a computer.

Alice turned around with a finger to her mouth to imply that I had to be quiet in here. I nodded and noticed her grip on my hand tighten as she tip toed through the endless piles of papers. I followed her as we made our way to the other side of a red velvet vintage chair in the middle of the room. Once we were beside the computer/computer desk we could see the occupant of the chair.

It was the first time I saw L Lawliet. He was sitting in an odd position; his head was laid down on his knees in an uncomfortable position on top of his hands. He couldn't have been too much older than I was. Alice let go of my hand and I began to feel scared again. What if she left me and went away with him? I didn't know my way around Wammy's.

But she didn't. She just shook his shoulder, which made him jump and bolt awake. He stared at me with the strangest black eyes. It was like looking into nothingness. He turned to Alice looking slightly confused, "Hello Alice. Please tell me who this is."

Alice looked back at me and smiled like my mother used to. It made me feel happy, and at home. "This is B," she said merrily.

L took his time staring me down. "I see, and is he in line for my seat?" L asked looking rather bored.

Alice looked sad all of a sudden and I wanted to punch L for making her look this way. "Yes. He's staying. He's your backup!" she exclaimed smiling again.

He nodded, "Then if you excuse me I would like to get back to my homework."

Alice nodded looking serious, "Sorry to bother you." She took my hand again making me feel safe.

"Nice meeting you too L Lawliet," I whispered while walking past him. The terror in his eyes was amusing.

I smirked while walking back into the hallway with Alice. She swung our arms as she lead us through Wammy's hallways. She taught me where the dining hall was, where I would most likely be taking classes with her (Which made me smile), and whatever else I needed to know.

That's why I love her. She helped me when no one else would. She was amazing, bright, happy-

"Is there a point to this Beyond?" the girl sitting in front of me snapped. "I don't remember asking you how you felt about A. I just want to know about Wammy's. Besides I thought L said A didn't look anything like me, even you said she didn't look anything like me!" she began to get frustrated.

I did say that didn't I? She had the blonde hair and blue eyes like Alice I suppose, but that didn't mean that she looked like her. If I recall L told her that Alice had purple hair, eyes, and liked to wear purple clothing. This was a lie. L just didn't want to think about the relation between them, the coward. She did enjoy the color purple though; she loved presents wrapped in purple, purple clothing, purple anything.

I shook my head at Alysa Zedler, "No Aly. You don't look like her. Your hair may be light blonde, but it wasn't as blonde as hers. Your eyes may be blue, but they aren't dark enough to be hers." She looked away sadly with tears beginning to form in her eyes. "You have what you wanted Alysa. You wanted to know about Wammy's, and now you do. Go back to L," I murmured.

She looked up at me with a sadness that was unbearable to look at. "He loves her more than anything doesn't he?" she whimpered.

I couldn't bear to look at her tears since they started dripping down her pale face. "No Alysa," I cooed.

She shook her head profusely, "Don't! I know he does."

I looked down at the floor somberly, "Yes he did love Alice, but she is dead," I choked, "He wants to be happy and I want you to be happy so just go with him. You guys obviously make each other happy!" Even if I have to help it stay a secret sometimes.

I looked up at her and she was smiling through her tears which made her look like she was crying with joy. "Thanks Beyond," she whispered close to my ear as she went to hug me. I pulled my arms protectively around her. I did want her to be happy, but I didn't want anyone to get to her like people got to Alice. I wanted to protect her from Kira, from L, and from myself. She let me hold onto her for some time before I thought she'd fall asleep and then I'd have L to explain to so I let go. She smiled at me and walked back to the hotel bedroom.

I was nearly crying myself. So many memories with you Alice. I wish you were here; you and Alysa would get along so well. She isn't you though, but she brings back the same kind of happiness you do, the same kind of secure serenity. I'll watch over her like I forgot to with you, I promise.

* * *

><p>Please tell me what you thought of this~<p> 


End file.
